Computing devices or door or corporate network, e.g., virtual private network in an office may become “locked” to deter unauthorized use according to known methods. Passwords are commonly used as a simple mechanism for enabling user authentication. When a user attempts to receive any one of those services, the user enters the password, typically via a keyboard or a metal key for unlocking a door. If the correct password is entered, the services for the user are unlocked and available for continued use. Some computing devices such as mobile computing devices (e.g., cell phones), include a touch screen. In some of these devices, a touch gesture on the touch screen may unlock or reactivate the device from a sleep state. One problem with this approach is that the gesture will be entered many times and detection of the gesture can be made by someone who has stolen the device by analyzing the touch screen surface. And also when the user holds and operates the phone in one hand, the grip is often loose and subsequently causes accidental drop and damages on the phone. However, for entering a corporate network and to unlock a door, user authentication may depend on whether the user physically near to a system of the office network or accessing remotely, e.g., the system of the office network may prohibit the user from unlocking the door remotely. Furthermore, the system may need user information, e.g., user ID and device information, e.g., device ID to uniquely identify the user.
Some computing devices such as mobile computing devices (e.g., cell phones), include an accelerometer. Typically, the accelerometer is used to detect orientation of the device resulting in a change of the display orientation (portrait or landscape mode), or to detect a shock condition from a fall. In some devices, sensing by the accelerometer of the user shaking the device may result in an action such as answering an incoming phone call. However, such sensed conditions are crude, often indicating merely conditions such as the tilt/orientation of the device or the presence of shock to the device.
US Patent Publication No. 2015/0065090 A1 discloses a wearable ring-shaped electronic device, illustrated in FIG. 8, and the wearable ring-shaped device can perform assigned functions by inputting commands using the gesture or orientation sensors, voice commands, buttons or touch-based gestures where the assigned functions comprises voice dialing, communicating, coupling, exchanging data, controlling remotely, game controlling or playing music with an outside device. Furthermore the ring-shaped device uses a proximity chip to exchange data and ID information with the other nearby proximity chips. This patent also proposes a method of two-factor authentication to increase security when exchanging information between devices. The method is that aside from the ID information in the cell phone, the user has to provide a second means of identification for authentication verification, wherein the second means of identification is stored and verified in the device.
In another US Patent Publication No. 20130234836 discloses an RFID device, illustrated in FIG. 9, which includes a motion sensing mechanism. The motion sensing mechanism is utilized to control access to data on the RFID device to only instances when the holder of the RFID device moves the RFID device in a predefined sequence of motion(s). The RFID device performs motion sensing when it is placed in an RF field generated by a RF reader. Here the motion sensing mechanism senses the predefined motion and then messages will then be transmitted from the RFID device to the RD reader. The message may include sensitive data. Thus, the motion sensing mechanism is utilized to control access to data on the RFID device, illustrated in FIG. 10.
These prior arts fail to disclose a common system for user authentication for different services or to assign multiple actions on a user ID. Hence, a common system and better methods of securing those services are needed.